


Glory To TakaMori

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, InaMori, Light Angst, MoriTaka - Freeform, Nekos!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takamori, TakoMori, The angst isn't that bad..yet..., clingy phoenix, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: A collection of short oneshot drabbles :}----------(Ch. 1) - Her sun - SFW {Fluff}(Ch. 2) - Protective - SFW {Fluff}(Ch. 3) - Don't Go - SFW {Angst}(Ch. 4) - A Wedding vow - SFW {Fluff}(Ch. 5) - NekoMori - SFW {Fluff}(Ch. 6) - Late nights... - SFW {Fluff}(Ch. 7) - Happy 4 you.. - SFW {Angst}
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 66
Kudos: 308





	1. Her Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚘///𝚘  
> 𝒻ℴ𝓇 𝓃ℴ𝓌

Locked in an eye to eye stare with the phoenix, Calliope couldn’t suppress the soft smile that formed on her lips. She’s always loved the other girl’s eyes, there was just something about them that allured her.

Most people would go on about how easy it was to get lost in the bird’s eyes, but Calliope was the opposite. It was ironic, because even though Kiara’s eyes were universal, to Calli, it felt like one place. Home.

It—No, **she** was home.

Those shining galactic eyes that would always be accompanied by a smile so bright that it reminded Calliope of the sun.

In truth, everything about the phoenix reminded her of the sun, so much that her heart’s accepted Kiara as her own sun.

Though the phoenix wasn’t able to withstand heat, she’d always emit this warmth that was always so comforting. So gentle and touching.

Everywhere Kiara would go, no matter who or no matter where, she’d light up the place and let everyone feel at ease. She would always have that optimistic look in her eyes while her gentle smile brought warmth to those around her.

Calliope loved that about her, not that she would openly admit it but she really did. It was something that she admired about the other girl’s charms.

And it was never only that, she loved everything about the phoenix.

How she’d smile so wide, how her eyes shined so bright, how she’d always try to do her best, how kind and gentle she’d be to everyone, how understanding she was, and how she’d always be so determined to push through almost anything...

She loved it.

She loved Kiara.

More than others think, but she’d never admit it out loud. She could never.

But even if the words don’t come out from her mouth, she knows that the other girl knows. Because as much as she tries to hide how she feels, her actions speak the words she fails to say.

Then there was also the fact that she could never tell the other girl she hated her, even through all their bickering, she would never. Even as a joke, she could not.

Because she knows it would make the phoenix sad, as Kiara was someone who easily takes words to heart.

And Calliope never once liked to see the sun down.

Particularly, her sun down.

For, as used as she was to the night and dark, she could never bear to see the light dim down. And that’s why she’d always be there, to be the darkness that lets the sun shine brighter.

To be the someone supporting the phoenix so that she could strive to achieve her endless goals further.

It was troublesome, indeed, but.. One look at the phoenix and it seems that she cannot find it in herself to regret a single thing.

Kiara was her sun, and that was something that would truly never change.


	2. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly phoenix = Tsun Phoenix?  
> Why not, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 (.^ ^.)

Calli sighed as she watched a certain phoenix completely blow up against one of their senpais. She leaned on a wall near the door, crossing her arms as she waited for Kiara to finish her collab stream.

They were at an office, in a building owned by the company, hololive, for when the girls needed an area to do their things. Like at that moment, where neither Kiara or her senpai could go to each other’s houses, which is why they opted to use the office instead.

As for Calli being there, Kiara had invited the pink haired reaper to discuss their own original collaboration song over lunch—which was totally not a date- and Calli, being the ikemen she is, went to pick the phoenix up.

The first thing that Calli heard when she walked in was a confident and unwavering declaration by the phoenix, “Calli is MINE.” followed by a laugh from their senpai as she teased Kiara about the topic further.

It seemed that when Calli went in, she was unnoticed by the two girls, which she was grateful for since she didn’t want to intrude. She waited patiently against the wall, making sure that the camera wouldn’t be able to reach her. 

It took a few more minutes, around 10-15, until Kiara had successfully ended the stream and said goodbye. When the phoenix turned around, Calli could still see a pout on her lips.

That pout turned into an immediate smile the moment her eyes caught sight of the reaper though, “Calli!” she exclaimed “You’re here!” A giggle slipped from her lips and soon she was in front of Calli.

The reaper gave her a smile and raised a hand as a silent greeting. “Yo,” she drawled out, bringing herself to her feet so that she could stand back up properly.

“How long have you been here?” Kiara asked, a bit worried if she made the reaper wait. “I didn’t make you wait too long, did I?”

Calli shook her head for reassurance. "Nah, don't worry. I've only been here for around 10 minutes or so." Her gaze turned from Kiara to their waving senpai behind the phoenix and she waved back.

Their senpai walked up to them, slipping her phone into her pocket. "Thank you for the Collab Kiara-chan, it was fun!"

Both Kiara and Calli turned to their senpai, and Kiara cheerily beamed. "Right?! Thank you for agreeing to Collab with me, Senpai!"

Their senpai gave her a warm smile back then grinned when her gaze turned to Calli, "I'll see you guys later." she sent a sly wink to the reaper, knowing full well that it was seen by the phoenix. She then walked away, leaving Kiara and Calli alone in the office.

"Hmph."

Calli glanced back at the phoenix, raising an eyebrow as Kiara pouted. It was childish, she thought, but cute. "You don't have to be so protective all the time, you know."

"Hmph!" Kiara turned her head away from the reaper, crossing her arms together like a child would with her eyes closed. Calli didn't say anything in response and, soon enough, Kiara cracked an eye open to look at the reaper.

"It's just that," The phoenix huffed. "Why do you have to be so goddamn hot and dense all the time?" She gave Calli a certain look, pout still present. "Like, dammit Calli! You need to stop making people fall for you all the goddamn time."

The reaper hummed, placing a hand on top of the phoenix's head. "You know our senpais are just joking, Kusotori. You don't have to be jealous all the time."

"Still!"

Calli sighed, giving the phoenix a small pat on the head. "Fine, whatever." 

One look at the phoenix and it was clear that she was still upset about the matter, so Calli made her mind to just suck it up and resolve the issue before Kiara actually gets sad.

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the other girl's forehead. "You have no reason to be jealous," she mumbled, a warm heat creeping up to her cheeks. "I'm your Mori after all."

Kiara smirked, seeing Calli shyly avert her gaze after the action. Oh, her reaper could be so easy to maneuver sometimes..


	3. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the phoenix's flight home, and as much as the reaper's afraid to let go.. she knows she must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚈𝚎𝚜, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚞'𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢. 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚞𝚙𝚕𝚘𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑-  
> 𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝? 𝚢 𝚎 𝚜.

As bright and warm as the sun was that day, Calliope only felt the heavy rain inside her chest. As used as she was to being alone, she could not help but feel the loneliness emerge once again in her heart.

Holding the phoenix tight to her chest, she whispered in a silent voice, "Stay safe out there, Kiara.."

The so-called girl clung to her as well, burying her face in the reaper's shoulder. She said nothing in response, only tightening the grip of her hold.

They stayed like that for a long while, not caring for the people chattering around them. Another call for Kiara's flight echoed from the speakers and they forced themselves to separate.

Hesitation filled Calliope's mind as she let go of the hold she had on Kiara, though not separating their intertwined hands just yet. She kept her gaze locked with the phoenix's, knowing full well that her eyes were as teary as the ones in front of her.

"I guess this is it.." The phoenix bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears and forcing up a smile that was nothing else but a mask of how she truly felt. As painful as it was to say farewell, she'd never want to part with her loved one without a smile.

"Thank you for coming all this way to accompany me, Calli. I really appreciate it." Her voice wavered but she held firm. "I'm really gonna miss you..."

The reaper gave her a small smile, placing her hand on the phoenix's head to give her a gentle pat. "I'll miss you too, Kiara. Don't be too sad now, we'll see each other again someday."

". .Someday.." Kiara's lips quivered, losing the smile she's tried putting upfront. Her gaze dropped down, head hanging low. She squeezed the hand intertwined with hers, not wanting to let go but knowing that she had to. "Calli, I.."

Calliope sighed, her chest painfully tightening. She pulled the phoenix into another hug, taking in the scent of her hair. She let out a breath, voice soft when she spoke. "It won't take too long, I promise. Just. . .don't forget your boy again, okay?"

The reaper felt Kiara shake her head against her shoulder, "No. .Never again." Calliope swallowed, a pained smile painted on her face. She knew that it was inevitable and that it would happen once more, but she wouldn't mind it as long as the only time it would occur again was when the phoenix dies.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Calliope let herself admit, for the small broken voice of the phoenix tugged at the reaper's heartstrings. 

What was it about this departure that hurt the reaper more than the times she's slain the phoenix? Was her attachment with the departing girl so strong it caused fear in death's mind?

And if so, fear of what?

 _`The fear of her leaving you for good. A fear of her leaving you like all the others in the past have done so.`_ A voice in her head answered.

But this was **Kiara** , so what was she so afraid of? She'd come back.. definitely, wouldn't she?

 _`Admitting that you are afraid is not a weakness, Mori.`_ But what is there to be afraid of? _`You are afraid to lose the one you've come to love so dearly.`_

But, I-

The last call of Kiara's flight sounded and she felt the phoenix pull away from her. "I'll see you again, Calli." She watched as Kiara grabbed her belongings, clutching them tightly in her hands.

"Soon," Calliope mumbled, "I'll be waiting for you to contact me for when you arrive." Kiara smiled, a genuine one this time. "Will do!"

The phoenix turned around and the reaper watched, unable to feel anything else other than the desire to ask Kiara to stay. But she couldn't, she wouldn't, because Kusotori needs to do what's best for Kusotori. And it was the same for her.

And though it was agonizing to watch the phoenix walk away, she stayed. Not leaving her spot as she watched Kiara turn and wave her goodbye one last time. She waved back with a smile, biting her tongue.

The words that longed to leave her mouth and reach the phoenix's ears were still stuck in her throat. Two words that she desired to say but could not. Words that stayed in her mind even as she turned to leave the area.

_**Don't go..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝟹𝚘


	4. A Wedding Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏.

Calliope took a deep breath in, and then she smiled. One full of adoration as she stared at her lover in front of her. “Kiara,” she started. “I know I’m not good at this kind of things but.. hear me out, okay?”

The phoenix, who wore white, nodded her head with a gentle smile. “Guh, Okay..” Calli cleared her throat and mumbled to herself, “Here we go..”

“The first time I met you.. I absolutely despised you, loathed you even." An amused laugh sounded from Kiara and Calli blushed, then she continued. "You were nosy, clingy, annoying, and you even kept coming back to life no matter how many times I killed you. It defied all that I was taught since I was a young reaper."

"..But also, I was grateful because of that." She paused for a short while, " I still am."

"So I want to thank you.. for everything. For never giving up on me, for always pushing forward, For staying by me and encouraging me to do all those things that I didn't believe I could do. . .Thank you," Her voice softened as she continued her vow "For being you."

"Because you, Takanashi Kiara," she brought a free hand up to the phoenix's face, thumb gently brushing against the skin under her eye. "You are amazing."

"A talented strong-willed stunning phoenix, that's what you are." Kiara's face flushed red, her smile brightening in awe. "And I'm lucky enough to even just know you, even more now that I have you."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to finally accept my feelings," She felt the phoenix squeeze her other hand, giving Calli a warm smile as she did so. "But now that I have, I promise you that I'll make it up."

"You didn't let me go though I pushed you away for so long, so now it's my turn to promise you that I'll always stay by your side, I will be here for you for the rest of your lives. Even if you forget me again, I will remind you."

She leaned down and brought their foreheads together, eyes never breaking its lock with the phoenix's. Her hands didn't move from Kiara's cheek or hand either, but her smile turned into a much wider grin as she broke down chuckling.

"Kiara, I love you." Her own cheeks were flushed, alike the phoenix's, but she didn't care one bit. Because the most important thing was not her embarrassment, it was the woman in front of her. Her woman. "And I always will."

* * *

Calliope jolted up from the comforts of her bed, blood rushing to her face. She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, trying to gain more oxygen in her lungs.

She could feel her heart pounding, thumping so loudly that it reached her ears. Her neck up to the tips of her ears felt warm, extremely warm. And her mind raced, registering the dream that she had just woken up to.

"What the fuck.." she mumbled, burying her face into her hands. She had just dreamt of a wedding, and not just anyone else's.. it was her wedding. She was getting married to the phoenix, to Kiara.

But that wasn't the main reason of why she felt so troubled. No, what bothered her most was that all the things that left her mouth, everything said in that one vow..

She meant every single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐!  
> 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍 ^^


	5. NekoMori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴄᴀᴛs?  
> Wᴇʟʟ, ʏᴇs.  
> 𝓜ᴏʀɪ ᴀ𝓼 ᴀ ᴄᴀᴛ.

Calli let out an annoyed groan as she abruptly stopped typing on her keyboard. She turned her head to meet with the pair of eyes that were on her since the beginning. “What do you want?”

Kiara gave her a sheepish grin, unconsciously fiddling with her thumbs as she stared at the reaper. “It just.. looks so soft.” she reasoned, referring to the cat ears that lay on the pink haired girl’s head.

Yes, cat ears.

For some cliché anime reason, she woke up that day with half the attributes of a cat. Two pairs of fluffy cat ears along with a seemingly soft tail attached to her.

Of course, she went into a slight panic mode when she saw them, resulting in her calling the phoenix for consultation.

Though, seeing Calli in this form, Kiara couldn’t help but squeal. The only thing stopping her from tackling and petting the reaper was the visibly sharp claws that came with the ears and tail.

“No,” Calli huffed in annoyance. “You cannot touch them.”

“But Calliii..” The phoenix whined with a disappointed pout, “Who knows when it’ll disappear, we might never get this chance again!”

“We?” The reaper raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes. “And also, that’s if these things even plan to go away.”

“Yeah but if it does then I won’t ever get the chance ever again,” Kiara complained, pulling out her best puppy eyes. “Please Calliiii? I promise I’ll stop if it feels bad!”

Calli sighed, pressing her palm against her face. “Fine,” the phoenix’s face immediately lit up, excited. “But only this once, and you stop the moment I tell you to.”

Kiara nodded, rushing to the reaper’s side with a wide grin. She lifted her hand up and Calli stared at it skeptically. The moment it reached the pink haired reaper’s fluffy ears, she instinctively melted into the touch.

“Aww,” The phoenix gushed, “Calli, it’s so sofftttt!” Calli hummed, closing her eyes at the warm sensation. “You’re so soft! You should try touching yourself too.” 

As Kiara reached on over to the back of the reaper’s cat ears and stroked it oh so gently, Calli couldn’t stop the purr from escaping her throat. 

Her face flushed red when she realized but she didn’t pull back from the hand petting her. Instead, she ignored her embarrassment and continued to lean in on the touch like a cat would.

Kiara giggled, eyes sparkling in awe as she watched the adorable sight in front of her unfold. “Calli~” she teasingly cooed, eyes catching sight of the reaper's moving tail. “Do you like it~?”

The reaper opened her eyes, puffing her cheeks and giving the smug phoenix a death glare. The intended intimidation of that glare disappeared the moment she let out another purr, choosing to just shut her eyes close while focusing on the sensation she was being given. 

One of Kiara’s hands went down to Calli’s cheeks as she then brushed her thumb under the reaper’s eye. Which Calli, surprisingly, seemed to enjoy considering the fact that she immediately leaned her head against the phoenix’s warm palm.

She sat there peacefully enjoying the light scratches, until the phoenix’s hand traveled and rubbed the inside of her ear, triggering a sensitive response in her body.

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back, or at least tried to because Kiara’s hands followed her, preventing the separation. “Hm? What’s wrong Calli? My cats always love it when I used to do this so I thought you’d like it too.”

“W-Wait, Kiara..” The reaper let out a whimper, unable to control her flustered state. What was she supposed to say? That the touching-er..turned her on?

The phoenix raised a brow then happily hummed, concluding that it was just the other’s usual tsundere act. “It feels nice, right? They especially like it when I twist it a little, like this-”

Calli gasped, a tingle running up her spine as a familiar heat pooled in her stomach. She immediately pushed the phoenix’s hands away, blood rushing to her face. “N..Not there.”

“Huh,” Kiara looked confused for a moment, then the gears in her head started to turn and realization dawned on her. She pulled back, a slight giggle coming out from her throat. “Sorry Calli~”

The reaper let out a flustered "Guh," and rolled her eyes. She glared at the phoenix with a blush, "We're never talking about that ever again. Never."

"Sure, _sure~_ " Kiara teased, her lips forming into a smirk. "So can I touch you ag-" 

" _No._ "


	6. Late nights and forehead Kisses

Calliope Mori threw her head back with a relieved and tired breath of sigh. She leaned on her chair, placing both her pen and glasses down, then proceeded to stand up straight. Her arms raised as she stretched and her eyes traveled to the clock hanging on the wall.

 **02:36** am, it read.

She looked back at the table and gently closed her laptop shut, also setting aside the pieces of paper to organize her workplace better. She knew Kiara would scold her in the morning if she were to leave the place all messy anyways.

Nothing but the sound of her soft footsteps were heard as she walked away from her personal house office. She shivered, feeling the night’s cold air press against her skin. She wanted nothing more than to lay down beside her family, surrounded by warmly soft comforters and a comfortable enough bed.

She walked up above the stairs, each step reminding her of how badly she wanted to close her eyes and rest. A yawn slipped from her lips and she blinked her eyes to let them stay open. Just a few more steps...

She reached the top of the stairs and first headed to the room on the right side of the hallway. She opened the door carefully, slowly peaking inside to check and examine the room.

There was no one there.

She raised an eyebrow before closing the door, releasing a silently gentle chuckle as she murmured words to herself underneath a soft breath. “Guess I’m sleeping with two tonight..”

She turned, walking over to a different room that had its door slightly ajar. She pushed the door more open with a silent creak, and smiled as she gazed at her peacefully sleeping lover who had their daughter cradled in her arms.

She approached the bed, careful not to make a sound so she doesn’t disturb or wake them up. Her hand reached out to gently stroke the hair of her orange-haired lover, and she swore she saw the ends of her lips twist upwards at the gesture she had made.

Her smile stayed as she pulled her hand away to continue gazing at her family’s peaceful slumber. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on Kiara’s forehead, then another one to Clara’s. 

She saw her lover shift a little in bed and, soon, she was staring straight into beautiful groggy purple eyes. She saw Kiara blink at her and then smile, moving carefully to provide space on the bed as she avoided waking their daughter up. 

Calliope slipped under the covers, rolling to her side and wrapping her arms around both Kiara and Clara. Her crimson eyes landed on Kiara’s again and they both gave each other warm smiles.

“...I love you, Calli.” She heard the hushed whisper of her lover. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around them tighter, and let her drowsiness slowly overwhelm her senses. “I know.” she whispered back, “I love you too, Kiara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not enough to cleanse my soul...  
> But it's a good enough short break from all the seison't things happening in the mountaintop lmao


	7. Happy 4 you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara has always wanted to see Calli standing at the altar, waiting.  
> And she does, one way or another..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Can this actually count as angst or a proper fic, I wonder.  
> Oh well, hope you enjoy!

“I will marry you someday!” The bird proudly declared with her signature laugh as the reaper groaned. “One day, I swear! I will get to see Calli standing in front of the altar, looking so handsomely beautiful.” she stated in front of their friends with a smirk.

“Enough! Stop with that, man!” Calli lightly bonked Kiara on her head, turning her head away to hide the pale obvious blush on her face. “Guh! Whatever. Just stop that.”

The rest of their friends, along with Kiara, laughed. “Don’t you mean... INAFF!” Ina giggled to herself. The others faked a groan, yet they all had that content smile on their faces.

* * *

  
~~** _“̶̴̴̢̟̠͕̠͕ᴬ̶̸̵͓͎̙̙̪̘ʰ̶̸̵͕͖͇͉̘⸴̶̵̡̼̫͓͉͓ ᵍ̶̸̢̢͕͎̞̺ᵉ̶̸̵̞͍̠̼͚͔ᵉ̶̸̸̢̢̞͉ᶻ̶̸̻͖̺̪͔̻‧̶̵̺͇̟̦̞͚‧̶̴̝̪͍͎̙̟ ᵏ̶̵̵̝͔͎͚̦ᵘ̶̸̸͓̝̺̦͕͙ˢ̶̴͖͉͖̼̺ᵒ̶̴̵̘̻͓͖͍ᵗ̶̴̵̟͓͎̺͜ᵒ̶̴̵̡̺͔̝͙͇ʳ̶̴̴̺͍̫̠̼̻ⁱ̶̴̴̡̘̺̻͚̞ ᵈ̶̸̵͕͚̼̦̫ⁱ̶̵̴̢͇͇̘̟ᵉ̶̵̵̺̝͖͍̘͜ᵈ̶̵̵͎͙̺̼̝ ᵃ̶̸̴̡̝̠̞̫͇ᵍ̶̴̡̞͓͙͍ᵃ̶̴̵̦̠͍͔̠̦ⁱ̶̸̵̘̝̘͉͓̦ⁿ̶̴̼̙̦̞̝‧̶̸̡͉̝̦̟ ᴵ̶̵̵̡̟̞̼͎̟’̶̴͚̠̫̞ˡ̶̵͍͉͖͖͍͜ˡ̶̵͙̞͕̻̘͔ ᵍ̶̸͉͕̠͇̝͎ᵒ̶̵̸͖͉͖͕̪ ᵍ̶̸̻̺͉͎̞͓ᵘ̶̸̴̡͎͖͖̫͜ⁱ̶̵̴̡͇͖̪̻͍ᵈ̶̸̴̢͙̺̟̻͇ᵉ̶̵̵̠͙͖̦͓ ʰ̶̵̸̠̘͓̠͓̝ᵉ̶̴̴̡̢͔̟̫̘ʳ̶̵̵̢̡̡̫̟̠ ˢ̶̸̡͔͖͙̟͔ᵒ̶̸̴̡̡̻̟͍͔ᵘ̶̵̸̢͕͍̟̦͜ˡ̶̴̢̝̟̦͕͕ ᵃ̶̵̵̢̘͓͉̫̼ⁿ̶̵̡̞͚̟͉͜ᵈ̶̵̴͉̙͇̪̘͓ ʷ̶̴̞͚͕̙̫̘ᵃ̶̵̴͕̟̟̠̦͔ⁱ̶̸̸͇͚͇͔̫̘ᵗ̶̸̵̢̢͚̻͇͎ ᶠ̶̸̢͎̻͎̫͜ᵒ̶̸̴̘͉̟̦͖ʳ̶̸̴͖̦͚͔̟ ʰ̶̵̵̢̢͓͔̝͍ᵉ̶̴̸̢͍͚̫̘̺ʳ̶̸̵̼̝̻͖̻ ʳ̶̴̴̢͉̘͚͜ᵉ̶̸̴͉͉̫͉͔ᵛ̶̸̵̝͖̺͓͕͔ⁱ̶̴̵̝̻͇͓͇ᵛ̶̸̵͎̞͉̞̼ᵃ̶̸̵̙̼̞̺͍̘ˡ̶̵͍̘̙͖͓͍‧̶̴̪̝͔͇͖̟”̶̵̴̡͙͓͔͜͜_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̵̴̡̼̫̝͍‧̶̸̻̟̞͕̙͉‧̶̴̡̙͙͍̦̪ᴴ̶̸̵͕̼͖͔̺̝ᵘ̶̵̸̺̻̠͇̼͕ʰ̶̴̴̙̫̠̞͓̠?̶̸̪͍̻͙͔̞”̶̴̸͕͓͙͍͇_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̵̵̫̼̼͍̫͍ᵂ̶̸̡̡͎̠̘ʰ̶̴̴̙͉̪͚̞̻ᵃ̶̵̸͓̝͎͙̙͇ᵗ̶̴̴̼͚̺͚͖͜’̶̴̡̦͎͙̼͖ˢ̶̴̠͇̠͕͖̙ ʷ̶̵͚͎͚͙͓͜ʳ̶̵̴͓̫͖͙̞͜ᵒ̶̵̸̞͚͚͍͕̝ⁿ̶̸̘͕͖̘͜͜ᵍ̶̴̢̪͙͓̻͓ ᶜ̶̴̴̢͖͍̪͎͙ᵃ̶̸̵̢͔̺͎͇ˡ̶̴̠̦͙̺̼ˡ̶̸͕̞͖̙͜ⁱ̶̵̵̡̠̙̫͇̫?̶̴̢̞͉̼̼ ᵂ̶̵͉̼͚͚͉ʰ̶̴̸̦͕͕͙͖ᵉ̶̴̸̡͔͕͍͔ʳ̶̵̵͉̦͉͍̟ᵉ̶̸̸͙̘͉͓̞’̶̵̢̪͓̫̘̦ˢ̶̵̡̫̼̦͜ ᵏ̶̸̵͚̠̝͎̞͎ⁱ̶̴̵̪̙̦̼̦̪ᵃ̶̵̴̠͉͇͖͙̻ʳ̶̸̴̡̫͙͖̦̺ᵃ̶̴̴̡̞̝̻͜?̶̸̡̪̙̝̞͜”̶̴̵͕͕͉͍͙̘_ ** ~~   
~~** _“̶̵̸̡̞͔͔̞̟ᵂ̶̸̢̫̪͔̻̪ʰ̶̸̴̻̝̪̼͜͜ᵃ̶̸̵̢̢͕͍̝͓ᵗ̶̴̸͖̻͖̼̞͓‧̶̴͇͉͇̺͉͙‧̶̵̟͖̠͉͓̺?̶̵̢͔͚͚̙”̶̵̵̝͔͇͍̝̼_ ** ~~   
~~** _“̶̴̴͎̪͓̺̼͙ᵂ̶̸͉̼͔̻̟͇ʰ̶̵̸͖͍̞̼̫̘ʸ̶̴̡̼̫̞͇͍‧̶̴̡̙̝̼̪͚‧̶̵͙͓̼̼͖‧̶̵̡͖͙̘̞͍ ᵂ̶̸͍̺̘͖̠̠ʰ̶̸̸̡͇̦͔̦ᵃ̶̴̸̢̢̠̞̠̠ᵗ̶̸̵͍͕̝͓̫͕ ᵈ̶̵̴͍͉̫̘̫̙ᵒ̶̸̸̡̫͉̙̠̞ ʸ̶̵̡͎͔͕̺͖ᵒ̶̵̴͓̝̫͓͙͍ᵘ̶̸̵̪͇̻͇͓͍ ᵐ̶̸̵̼̦̼͔͚̦ᵉ̶̵̴̪̻̠͖͎͜ᵃ̶̴̴̡͙̪͓̺͜ⁿ̶̸̡̟͕̙̘̞ ʰ̶̸̸̢͍̠̦ᵉ̶̵̴͓̪͓͓̠̟ʳ̶̴̸͓͇͕̙̫͉ ᵃ̶̵̵̙̝͕̦̪ˢ̶̴̼͔̺͍͖͜ʰ̶̵̸͎͔͙̻͖ᵉ̶̴̴̡̫̼͕̘͚ˢ̶̸͚̙͖̪͖͙ ᵃ̶̸̵̡̻͎͍̠̫ʳ̶̵̴̢̡̡͔͙̫ᵉ̶̴̸̟͖͇͍̟ⁿ̶̸̡̘͖͍͖’̶̵̡̢̢͓͕̺ᵗ̶̴̴̘͓͉͉̫͉ ⁱ̶̵̵͇͔͚͙̝ᵍ̶̸̼̘̟͓̞͜ⁿ̶̸̪̼͖͚͉͚ⁱ̶̸̸̻̠̙̙͖̝ᵗ̶̸̸͓̞̞̦͕̻ⁱ̶̵̸̡̻̙̠̞͖ⁿ̶̵͓̞̟͉̘ᵍ̶̴̺̝̻͕̞͖?̶̵͎͍̺̝̘͜”̶̸̸͓̫͉͇͉͉_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̴̸͎͖̫̘̝ᴵ̶̸̸̞̼͎̻͎̪ᵗ̶̸̸͕̪̙̞͙͍‘̶̵̡̡̝͕͔̫ˢ̶̴̡̫͔͇̦͕ ˢ̶̸̙͙̝͚̠͕ᵘ̶̸̸̼̘̞̙ᵖ̶̸̴͍̻̺͓̙̼ᵖ̶̸̴̺͚̻͕̝ᵒ̶̸̴̦͙͉̟̫͕ˢ̶̵̝̝̞̫͕͜ᵉ̶̵̸̡̝͔͇͙͜ᵈ̶̵̸̡͍͓̫͉͎ ᵗ̶̸̵͖̝̺̝͉͜ᵒ̶̸̸̡̡̢͚͚͜ ᵒ̶̵̴̺͕͓̼̫̪ⁿ̶̵̢̦͇͚͎̫ˡ̶̵͔̺͔̦͓ʸ̶̸͙͇̫̙̫͜ ᵗ̶̸̵̢̡͕͙̦͕ᵃ̶̵̵͓̠͖̟̼ᵏ̶̴̸̡̟͇͙̠̺ᵉ̶̴̴̢̝̟̠͚͍ ᵃ̶̴̴̺͖͙͓͉͜ʳ̶̴̵͔͙͖̺͓ᵒ̶̵̵̢͍̺͕̝ᵘ̶̴̴̞͕̫͚͓ⁿ̶̵͕̘̙͍̼̼ᵈ̶̸̸̢͎͓͖͍̫ ³̶̵̠͓̦̼͎͕ ᵈ̶̴̵̢̼͖͕̠̪ᵃ̶̵̴̠̪̝͉͓͖ʸ̶̸̙͖͉̻̝̟ˢ̶̸͇̙͔̞͍̞‧̶̵̻̠̪̪͍͇‧̶̸͉̼̫͎͇͇ ᶜ̶̸̸̢̪̟͙̻̫⁻̶̸͇͓͚̟̙͖ᶜ̶̵̴̢͖̙͎̝ᵒ̶̸̸͓͙̫͉̦͜ᵐ̶̵̵̟̼͇͉̪̼ᵉ̶̵̸͕͕͙͓͇̙ ᵒ̶̴̸̫̦̫͇͇͜ⁿ̶̵͇͙͖̟͚⸴̶̵̡̦͎̻͜ ᵏ̶̵̴̡͖͖̦͜ᵘ̶̵̵̡̢͇̙̞̝ˢ̶̵̘̘̞̪͎̘ᵒ̶̵̴̡͉͉͎͎̪ᵗ̶̵̴͍̠̞̪͇ᵒ̶̴̸̢͚̼̟̙͎ʳ̶̴̸̡͙̺̺̝ⁱ̶̴̴̢͙̦̟̫ ᵗ̶̸̴̻͇͚̪͙̻ʰ̶̴̸̡͇͉͓̠ⁱ̶̴̸͎͇̫̟͉̪ˢ̶̵̦͍̝̪͓̦ ⁱ̶̴̵͓̺̫̟͎͇ˢ̶̵͎̘̪̼͜ⁿ̶̵͙͇͕̙͓̼’̶̵̢̟̫̙̘͎ᵗ̶̴̴̢̟͉͓͖͜ ᶠ̶̸̡̫̟̫͍̻ᵘ̶̴̴͓̠̦̘͇͜ⁿ̶̵̡̞̪̞͎̘ⁿ̶̴̡̦̟͕͍ʸ̶̴̡̺̼̝͖͜‧̶̵̪̞̙̦̦͎”̶̴̵̢͔̼͇̫̦_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̵̸̫͇͙̙̺͍ᴿ̶̴̸̢͇̟͎̻̠ᵉ̶̵̸̡̦͎̠̝ᵛ̶̸̴̫̺̫͚͇ⁱ̶̵̴̙͎͕̼͉̺ᵛ̶̴̵̢͍͔͖̺͍ᵉ̶̴̸̡͕̻̻͕ ᵃ̶̸̵̡̢̼̼͖͓ˡ̶̵̢̟̘̘͜ʳ̶̵̴͉͔̪͙͔ᵉ̶̵̸͓̻͉̟͙͚ᵃ̶̵̵̡̻̘̟̼ᵈ̶̴̵̪̫̞͉̘ʸ̶̵̡͙͔͔͔̘⸴̶̵̢͓͔͇̙ ʸ̶̸̺̪̦̼͓͜⁻̶̵̡̻̻̠͉͖ʸ̶̸͎̺̠̫͜ᵒ̶̴̴̼͖͎̫͜ᵘ̶̴̸̢̟̫̞͍̙ ᵈ̶̵̵̢͉͙̫͖̻ᵘ̶̸̴̢͕͍͍͖̘ᵐ̶̴̴̡͖͍͓̦͜ᵇ̶̴̴͖̞̦͖͙ ᵇ̶̸̸͇̼̘͍͖̠ⁱ̶̵̵̪͎͕̘̝̘ʳ̶̵̵̼͍̼̦͍͍ᵈ̶̴̵̡̦͕̠͚͚!̶̴̠̪͉̝͉”̶̸̸͚̠͕͎͙̘_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̵̵̘͇̦̟̞͉‧̶̸͉͖͇͖͜‧̶̸̡̦̫̙̻͉ᴵ̶̵̴͚͇͖͕̻̟’̶̵̡̦͖̻͓͜ᵐ̶̴̴̢̼͔͚͚͙ ˢ̶̵̞͍͚͕͎͜ᵒ̶̸̸̢͔̘͇͖̠ʳ̶̴̵̼̺͖͉͇̙ʳ̶̴̵̢͇͕̪̼ʸ̶̸̡͓͎͓̪͓⸴̶̵̫̦͉̼̪ ᶜ̶̵̸̢̫̝̝̙ᵃ̶̸̴̢͔͍̞͜ˡ̶̵̪͖̠̘͖̦ˡ̶̵̢̦̠̦͍͜ⁱ̶̵̸̢̺̫͕ᵒ̶̴̵̻͕̫̟̪ᵖ̶̴̴̠̦̫͉̺ᵉ̶̴̵̼̠̠̙͖͜‧̶̸͚͕͚̦̝͜”̶̸̴͍͇̫͓͎̙_ ** ~~   
~~** _“̶̴̸͍̝̼̟͉̻ᴰ̶̸̴̪͉̠͚͎͕ᵉ̶̵̴͚͕͍͚͓ᵃ̶̵̴̡̙͓̼̫̘ᵗ̶̵̵̟̻͙͖̞͜ʰ̶̸̵̫͇͚͎̻ ˢ̶̵̡̟̪͍͓ᵉ̶̵̵͕̦̝̞̞͜ⁿ̶̴̺̟͉͍͕ˢ̶̸͍̪͔͓̠ᵉ̶̵̸̢̢͉͔͙͔ⁱ̶̵̵̡̘̝̟̺̞?̶̴̢̝̻͕͓ ᴵ̶̸̴̟̝̘̪̪͍ ᵈ̶̴̵̢̡̟͙͔͜ᵒ̶̸̸̢͉̞͙̘̞ⁿ̶̸͕̞̘͔͎͜’̶̵͖̺̪͍͙͇ᵗ̶̵̵̺̝̺͕͍ ᵘ̶̵̵̝̫͍͓̫ⁿ̶̴͕͎̟̺͙̺ᵈ̶̸̵͔̙̼͚̝͍ᵉ̶̴̵͉̪̝͎͍̫ʳ̶̵̸̡̻͎̙̦͕ˢ̶̴̙̺̼̫͇̻ᵗ̶̵̵̡̞̝̟̟͜ᵃ̶̴̵͚̙͍̼͎ⁿ̶̵͓̻̻̘̝͇ᵈ̶̸̸̡͍̘̻͇‧̶̸̡͔̪͖͉̘‧̶̴͙̞̙͜͜‧̶̴̦͍͍̼̫͉”̶̸̸̢͎͎͙͓_ ** ~~   
~~** _“̶̸̵̻͕͇̫̫͉ᶠ̶̴̫͉͙̪̠͕ᵒ̶̴̸̢͖͎̠̼ʳ̶̵̵̢͍͇̠͇ᶜ̶̵̵̼͉̘͙͕̻ⁱ̶̴̵͚̘̦̫͕͕ⁿ̶̸̢̠͚͓̻͜ᵍ̶̸͓̞͎̼͔͜ ʰ̶̴̵̢͎̦͍̫̙ᵉ̶̵̵̺͓͕͉̻̼ʳ̶̴̵̡͔̻͉̪ ˢ̶̸̢͕̻͓͖̻ᵒ̶̸̸͍̺͕͓̘ᵘ̶̴̴̢͎͕̘̪ˡ̶̵̡̢̠̠̝͎ ᵗ̶̸̸͍̝̪͙͍̦ᵒ̶̵̵̢͚̦̦͉̞ ᵏ̶̵̴̢͖̦̝̦̙ᵉ̶̸̵̼̟͎̪͙̝ᵉ̶̴̴̻̫̟̟̦ᵖ̶̴̸͇̙̠̘̠̘ ᵒ̶̴̸͔̞̪͉̺͓ⁿ̶̴̻̘͚̪̻ ʳ̶̴̵̢̦͖͚͕͜ᵉ̶̴̸̢͙͍̼̪̠ᵛ̶̴̵̟̺̪̞̦̺ⁱ̶̵̴͇̠̝͚͇̝ᵛ̶̸̴͓̘̦̼͚̘ⁱ̶̴̸̙̺̠̞̺͜ⁿ̶̵͓͔̘̠̟͕ᵍ̶̵͓̙̪̙̼̠ ⁱ̶̴̵̡̦̞̙̠͎ⁿ̶̴̙̻͕͍͔͜ ᵗ̶̵̵̢̢̦͔͍̺ʰ̶̵̸̻̞͍̪̪̞ᵉ̶̸̴̡̙͕̟͙ ˢ̶̵̢̢̺̠̠̙ᵃ̶̴̸̢̟͇̙̪̫ᵐ̶̵̴̢͇̪͚͕͖ᵉ̶̴̵̼͇͎͇̦̝ ᵈ̶̵̸͓̼̻͚̻͉ⁱ̶̴̸͖͚͔̝̠̝ᵐ̶̵̸͉̦̠̟̪̫ᵉ̶̸̵͚̺͕̼͚̻ⁿ̶̵͕̠̻͓̙͔ˢ̶̵̝̝̞͇͜ⁱ̶̸̵̞͚̝͇̪ᵒ̶̸̴̟͔͇̺͜ⁿ̶̸̢̙̺͔͇͜ ʰ̶̸̴̡͇͓̟̙ᵃ̶̵̵̻̞̪̟͙ˢ̶̸̘̘͓͇͙͚ ᶜ̶̸̵̡̼̙͍̞̦ᵒ̶̴̸̘̞͙̠̪ⁿ̶̸͎̺͍̻͇͜ᶠ̶̴͎͓͇͍͚̘ˡ̶̵͓͖͔͓̺ⁱ̶̴̵̫͇̟̻͜ᶜ̶̸̴͉͓̘͙̘͖ᵗ̶̸̵̙̫͖͚ᵉ̶̸̸̢̦͚͎̼̦ᵈ̶̵̸̦͓̟͚̞ ᵇ̶̴̵͖͔͎̘̺͜ᵒ̶̵̵̪͇͙͓̝̫ᵗ̶̸̸̞̦̟̝̻͔ʰ̶̸̴͖̞̙͇̘͕ ᵗ̶̴̵̠̞͉͕̘ʰ̶̴̸̡̞͖̫͍̞ᵉ̶̴̵̙͕̟͍̪͕ ᵘ̶̸̴̼̦͙̻̘͜ⁿ̶̸͚͖͖̙͕͎ⁱ̶̴̴̺̘͓̻͉ᵛ̶̸̸̡̠̼̙̙ᵉ̶̵̴͇͙͎̦̻͜ʳ̶̵̵̢͍͎̦̝͕ˢ̶̴̡͕͍̝̪͜ᵉ̶̵̵̡̻̟̟͖̞ ᵃ̶̸̴̦̘͚̘̼͜ⁿ̶̵͔͚̪̞̦̝ᵈ̶̸̸̢͓̠͎͓ ⁱ̶̵̸̡̢̞̠͚̘ᵗ̶̴̴̡̘̞̙̫͇ˢ̶̵̢̻̝̺͖͉ ᵈ̶̸̸̡͙̫͇̼̘ⁱ̶̵̴̢͚͔̟̺̪ᵐ̶̴̸̢͕͇̪̙ᵉ̶̴̸͉͚̺͉͉ⁿ̶̴̼̼͓̘̫͕ˢ̶̵̢͎͓͕̪͔ⁱ̶̵̴͙͖̘̼̫ᵒ̶̸̵̻̝͚͎̝ⁿ̶̵̻̺͉̝͉͉ˢ̶̸̢̫̠̺̙⸴̶̵͕͚͓̟͖͜ ᵗ̶̸̸̞̠͙͇̺̠ʰ̶̵̸̢̪͔͚͔͜ᵉ̶̸̵̫͙͙̻̼͖ʳ̶̵̸̡̼͎͖̠͔ᵉ̶̸̴͕͖̼̞͔̘ᶠ̶̴̺̻͖͕͍͍ᵒ̶̵̵͖̫̦̙͚̪ʳ̶̴̸̻̞͇͔̙ᵉ̶̸̸̻̠͍̼̦̠ ʰ̶̸̵̙̟͔̝̺͜ᵉ̶̸̴̢͔͖͙̪͕ʳ̶̴̸͎͖̟̟̙ ˢ̶̵̢̟͉̝̼ᵒ̶̴̵̻̟͖̟͖͜ᵘ̶̵̴̢̡͍͚̞ˡ̶̵͎̼̘͇͜ ʰ̶̵̴̡͓͓̼͍͉ᵃ̶̸̸̢̻̪̺͔͜ˢ̶̴̢̼͙͖͇͜ ᵇ̶̴̸̙̻̻͔͇͓ᵉ̶̴̵̡̝̟̼̦͜ᵉ̶̸̵͕͉͖͕̙͕ⁿ̶̴̡̡̝̫̙̼ ᵗ̶̴̸̢͕͖̺̞͜ʳ̶̴̸̢̘͕͉̦̝ᵃ̶̵̸̦͕̟̟͙͜ᵖ̶̸̸͚̠̝̠͜ᵖ̶̸̸͓̪̝͉͜ᵉ̶̵̵̡̺̼͎͙͙ᵈ̶̴̵̝̘͎̙̼̟ ᵗ̶̸̸̡͓͍̝̪̞ᵒ̶̵̵̠̺̟̘̻ ᵃ̶̵̸̝̦͚͓̦͜ᵛ̶̸̵͇͖͉̻͔͎ᵒ̶̸̸̢̼̠̘͇̟ⁱ̶̵̸̡̘̝̘͚͜ᵈ̶̸̴̡̟͍̙̼͔ ᶠ̶̵̡͔̘̼̝ᵘ̶̵̴̘͔͖͖͙͉ʳ̶̸̵͚̦͎̠̫ᵗ̶̵̴̢͙̺̠͚͜ʰ̶̴̸̠̪̻̼̼̠ᵉ̶̴̴̫̟̪̪͉̦ʳ̶̴̸͓̠̫̠͇͜ ᶜ̶̴̸̡͇̻͉͜ᵒ̶̴̴̪͇̟͔̘̺ⁿ̶̸̡̢̺͔̻̪ᶠ̶̸͔̝̻̦͇͇ˡ̶̴̫̺̫͙̻̟ⁱ̶̴̸̡͖͔͕͚͜ᶜ̶̸̴̡̦̘̼͓͕ᵗ̶̴̵͇̼̺̺͇ ᵃ̶̵̴̡̻̪̪̪͜ⁿ̶̵͉̺̪͕̠ᵈ̶̴̵̙͖͖͎͕̠ ⁿ̶̵̢̫͖̪̼͜ᵒ̶̴̴̢̡̻͚͎̼ʷ̶̸̙̞͉͖͎͜ ˢ̶̸͙͇͎͍̙̦ʰ̶̸̴̝͍̠͕̫ᵉ̶̵̵͖̫̻̞̠̟ ⁱ̶̵̸̙͙̻̻̼͜ˢ̶̸̞͔̙̙̘͍ ᵘ̶̴̵͎̺͔͔͉ⁿ̶̴̞͙͖̠̫͖ᵃ̶̵̸̠̺͉̫̘͔ᵇ̶̵̴̟͍͓̪̙͔ˡ̶̵̪̫͔̙̻͚ᵉ̶̸̴̢̡̼͖̝͜ ᵗ̶̵̴̢͕͇͖̻͎ᵒ̶̴̸͍͎̻̺̻̙ ʳ̶̵̴̻̼̦̦͙ᵉ̶̴̵̻̙͇͚̘̻ᵛ̶̵̸̝̝͖̫͖͜ⁱ̶̸̴͓̼͎̻̘͜ᵛ̶̸̸͔͉͕̪͇ᵉ̶̴̵͇͎̻̺͉̻‧̶̸͇͉̙͓̫͜ ᴱ̶̸̸̦̘͙̦͓ᵛ̶̴̸͙̪̪̫͉ᵉ̶̸̸͔͔̼̼̠ⁿ̶̵͚̼̫̝̠ ᴵ̶̵̴͇͓̝̞͕̟ ʰ̶̴̵̡͎̝̝͎̠ᵃ̶̸̸͎̦͕̪̟̺ᵛ̶̵̸͚̦̪͇̪ᵉ̶̵̸̢̫͔͉̺ ⁿ̶̵͎͎͔̠͍̻ᵉ̶̸̵̺̪̠̟͚͜ᵛ̶̸̸͕̞͖͍͚ᵉ̶̴̵̞͖̘͓̟͜ʳ̶̴̸̘̦̪̺̼͓ ˢ̶̸͔̫͜͜ᵉ̶̸̵̢̪͎͔̫̼ᵉ̶̴̸̙͎̦͔̙̦ⁿ̶̵̼̟̟͚̘ ᵗ̶̵̴̪̦͇̼ʰ̶̸̸̺̦͎͖̙͜ⁱ̶̴̸̙̪̪̘̟̺ˢ̶̴͔̦͖͇̙̙ ʰ̶̴̵̡͕͖̻͉͉ᵃ̶̵̴̼̺͔̺͕̘ᵖ̶̴̵̡͚͙̟̫ᵖ̶̵̸͔͎͔̫̙̻ᵉ̶̴̴̡͖̝͍ⁿ̶̴̡̢̞̟͜ ᵇ̶̴̸̺̘͉̦̻͎ᵉ̶̵̵̪͖͚̼͙̼ᶠ̶̵̪͕͙͔̦͉ᵒ̶̴̵̡͔̼̠͉͜ʳ̶̵̴̡̙͉͕̫̞ᵉ̶̵̸̢͙͍̟͕͙‧̶̵̡̠̝͓͔̘‧̶̴̢̦̝͙̙͜ ᴵ̶̵̴̡͇̫͙̠͇ ᶜ̶̴̸̘̪͖͔͓͇ᵃ̶̸̴̡̫͓̟̦̺ⁿ̶̴̼̟̞̦͇͜ⁿ̶̴̢̠̠͍͖͜ᵒ̶̸̴̡̡̡͚̙̻ᵗ̶̴̵̢̘͚͇̝̫ ʰ̶̸̵̢̫̞͙͜ᵉ̶̸̵͓̪͙͍̠ˡ̶̸̢̻͕͖̻ᵖ̶̸̸̡͍̻͎͇͜‧̶̸̡͖̼̪̺͍”̶̴̵͖͉̻͚̻͔_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̵̵̡͙͓̼̪͜ʸ̶̴̢͚̦̻̘͜ᵒ̶̸̵̠͓͉̼͍͜ᵘ̶̴̸͉̞̝͕͓͓ ˢ̶̴͖͉͎͚̝͔ᵃ̶̴̸̢͇͚͉͔̺ⁱ̶̵̴̡̘̦͖͉͕ᵈ̶̸̴͙̪̺̺̻͖ ʷ̶̴̢͉̟̟͇͔ᵉ̶̴̵̡͙̺͍͕͉’̶̵̘̺͓͖͙͜ᵈ̶̴̵͖̺̙͉͜͜ ᵇ̶̴̵̡̺͓̻̪ᵉ̶̴̸̡͙̙̟͓͖ ᵗ̶̵̵̦̠͚̼̞ᵒ̶̴̴̡̡̟͚̦͍ᵍ̶̸̼͉͙̟͍̪ᵉ̶̵̴͕̫̞͍͙͓ᵗ̶̸̸̼͚̘͇͜ʰ̶̸̸̢̡͔̼͔͉ᵉ̶̸̵̝͙̺͇̼͖ʳ̶̵̴͇͓͕͖͎͇ ᶠ̶̴͎͎̘͖̘̺ᵒ̶̴̴̢̢̺͔̝̦ʳ̶̸̴̺̠͉͖̺͕ ᵉ̶̴̸̼͚̝̪͇͚ᵗ̶̴̴̟̘̼̠̟ᵉ̶̸̸͚̟̟͖̘͜ʳ̶̴̴̠͙̻̙͜ⁿ̶̵̡̦̫͕̼ⁱ̶̵̸͕͔̼̻͉͓ᵗ̶̸̴̻͙͍̺̘͍ʸ̶̸̘͖̦͇̪̝‧̶̴͙̻̘̟͜‧̶̸͓͙͚̠̼͉ ᵈ̶̸̵͇̺̝̦̟͍ᵒ̶̸̴͚͕̞͓͙͖ⁿ̶̴͇͉̼̘̞̝’̶̵͎̫̼̦͕̟ᵗ̶̴̴͕̼͇̝ ᵈ̶̵̸̡̞̦̪̻ⁱ̶̵̴͇̺͖͉̦̘ˢ̶̴͖̪͖͎̪͍ᵃ̶̴̸͎͓͎̘̺̫ᵖ̶̵̴͕̻̠̫̙̟ᵖ̶̸̵̡͕̠̠̫͜ᵉ̶̴̵̝͖̫͉͓͙ᵃ̶̸̵͔̺͎̝͜ʳ̶̵̸̡͙̼̼̠ ᵒ̶̸̸͔̼͖͎̘̫ⁿ̶̸̡͓͓̘͓͔ ᵐ̶̴̵̦̫̦̪͖͜ᵉ̶̵̴͉̟̦͕͓͔ ⁿ̶̸̠͉͇͎͉ᵒ̶̸̴̢̡͙͇͙̟ʷ̶̴͔̘͉͉͔‧̶̸̡̻͕̝̫͜‧̶̵̦̻͔̫̞͜‧̶̵̞͍̼̫̟͓”̶̵̵̡̟͉͓̠̘_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̵̸̫̪͖̙̫̟ᴵ̶̵̸̘͍͔͙ᵗ̶̵̵͖̠̙͎̝͜’̶̴͔̟͖̪̠ˢ̶̴̟̪͔̺͉͜ ᵗ̶̸̸͓͕͚̠̦̝ⁱ̶̴̸̡̞̝̝̺ᵐ̶̴̵͔̼̦͙̦̝ᵉ̶̸̸͚̘̪̙̠̠ ᵗ̶̴̸̡̫͍͍̫̘ᵒ̶̵̴̡͇͍͎͚͇ ˡ̶̸̢̺͚̻̘͚ᵉ̶̴̸̡̢͇̺͚͔ᵗ̶̸̴̢̪̞͉̝ ᵍ̶̵͇͔̟̦̠̪ᵒ̶̴̴̢͓̝̫̞̪⸴̶̸̡̪͉͖͇ ᶜ̶̸̵̡͔͚͇͜ᵃ̶̸̸̦̞̼͇͜ˡ̶̴̙͔͍̟͎ˡ̶̵̫̦̙̙͜ⁱ̶̴̸̘͎̼͉͎͉‧̶̵͇̟̻͙͓ ᴵ̶̴̸͔̦͔̘̻͜’̶̵̼̟͉͚̘ᵐ̶̵̴̠̼͓͔͍͇ ˢ̶̵̢̺͇̙͎ᵒ̶̸̴̼͇̫̙͕͓ʳ̶̴̵͙͕͎͓͇̙ʳ̶̸̴̡̫̘̝͉ʸ̶̸̡͇͕͙͙̪⸴̶̵̡̞̞͎͍̼ ᴵ̶̸̵͚͇̠͕̝ ᵏ̶̴̴͎̠̙͉͕͜ⁿ̶̸̡͕͉̫̻͜ᵒ̶̴̸͇̫͎͍͙̘ʷ̶̵͔͉͍͓͕͙ ⁱ̶̸̴͚̝̝̫͙͖ᵗ̶̴̴̟̼̠̞̙’̶̵̻͚͓͔͖͜ˢ̶̴͖̼͉̘̘ ʰ̶̵̸̢̪͖̪̘̺ᵃ̶̵̸̟̫͔̟͎͜ʳ̶̵̸͕͉͓͓͙̫ᵈ̶̸̴̺̪͕̺̦͜‧̶̸͎̠͍̦͔̞‧̶̵̞̪͙̝̙‧̶̴͙͎͖̟̪̫”̶̵̴͍̪͕̻͚_ ** ~~   
~~** _“̶̸̸͖̞͙̦̠̝ʸ̶̸͙͚̼̟̺ᴼ̶̴̴̢͍͔̟͙̠ᵁ̶̴̸͚̫͉̠̞͔ ᶜ̶̸̵͔̪͖͇͓͖ᴬ̶̸̴͍͉͎͔̦ᴺ̶̴̪͔͎̝͎͓’̶̵͙͎͉͉ᵗ̶̸̴͉̼͕̙̦͜ ᴶ̶̴͓̪͙̟͙̺ᵁ̶̴̸̪̫͍̟̪͜ᔆ̶̴̼͉͉̺͉ᵗ̶̴̸̻͓͉͜͜ ᴱ̶̸̴̢͉̟̙̝̦ˣ̶̴̸͇͕͚̫̙͉ᴾ̶̸̴͙͎̼͔̠̝ᴱ̶̵̸̠͕͔͎͔̼ᶜ̶̴̵͉̠̠͍̞̼ᵗ̶̵̴͎̙̘̞̙͜ ᴹ̶̸̴̟͔͔̫̪͙ᴱ̶̵̸̟̟͙͔͇ ᵗ̶̵̸͖̘͍̙̙̼⁻̶̸̟̙̪̟͜“̶̴̵͙̦̪̼͕͜_ ** ~~   
~~** _“̶̴̵̡͉̟̪͍͍ᔆ̶̵̢͕̺͍̘̻ʰ̶̸̸̡̻͓̻̼͔ʰ̶̸̸͍̝̻̼͔̪‧̶̸̟͔͙̺̫̘‧̶̵̡̫͉̟̟̠ ⁱ̶̸̵̡̡̦͖̺͇ᵗ̶̵̴̡̡͖͉͔͜’̶̵̠̘̪̦̟͜ˢ̶̵͖͚͚͇͕̝ ᵒ̶̸̵̡̢̪͚̞͜ᵏ̶̵̸̪͉͍͚͓̺ᵃ̶̵̴̫͇͍̻͎ʸ̶̵̻͉͖͉͇⸴̶̴̺̞͔̺̺̠ ᶜ̶̸̸̞̠͎͎͍͜ᵃ̶̸̴͙̝͚̪̻̦ˡ̶̴̟͎̞̪̙̪ˡ̶̴̞͎̻̞ⁱ̶̸̵͇̪̘͇͓‧̶̴̢͇̝͖̦̟ ᵂ̶̴̢̡̼͉͉͔ᵉ̶̴̵͉̦̪͚̠͇ ᵘ̶̵̴̢͎̙̙̘͇ⁿ̶̸͚͓̻̠̘̻ᵈ̶̴̴̼̺̪̫͇̦ᵉ̶̵̵̡̘͇̫̟͖ʳ̶̸̸̢͍͕̟͜ˢ̶̸̞͎͖̦̝̫ᵗ̶̸̸̘̝̞̦͚͜ᵃ̶̴̵͙͉̙̺̫ⁿ̶̵̡͔̦̞͇͜ᵈ̶̸̴̻̙͇͇̠‧̶̸͙͕͙͎͚‧̶̵͕͔͙͖͔̻‧̶̵͉̫͖̻͙ ʷ̶̴͎̙̞̝͜ᵉ̶̸̸̢̢͕̼̫ ᵘ̶̴̵̟͙̼̺̠̟ⁿ̶̴̙͇͔͕̙͜ᵈ̶̵̴̢̘̠̪̠͔ᵉ̶̴̴̢̢͕͇̙̻ʳ̶̸̴̺̙̞̘͇ˢ̶̵͕̦͙̺͉ᵗ̶̵̴͉̙͔͙͚̟ᵃ̶̸̸͉͉͔͕̦͎ⁿ̶̴̢̪͔̪̘ᵈ̶̸̵̡̼̟̪͇̼‧̶̸̡̼̟̫̠”̶̴̸̝͉͎̟̟͜_ ** ~~

~~** _“̶̴̴̡̫̞̝͖̞ᴵ̶̴̵̢͓͙͍̟‧̶̵̢̢͕̼̼‧̶̴͎̘͔̙̪̫‧̶̴͕̼̪͎̙͇ᴵ̶̵̵̡̡̼̼̫͔’̶̵̡̡͓̼̼̪ˡ̶̴̪̘̟̞͇͜ˡ̶̴͇̙̻̫͜ ᵃ̶̸̵͇͉̟̺͍͇ˡ̶̵̢͔̠͙ʷ̶̸̝̟̙͕̦̺ᵃ̶̸̸̪͓̝͓͉ʸ̶̸̢͕̞̪͜ˢ̶̵͚̝͇͎̟ ˡ̶̵̢͍̻͚͙͍ᵒ̶̸̵̻͔̫̘̠͜ᵛ̶̴̸̢̫͍̫̟̦ᵉ̶̸̸̞͉͓̪̫ ʸ̶̴̫̞͇͚̞ᵒ̶̵̴̞͕͙̟͎̙ᵘ̶̵̸̡̟͉̦͓͙⸴̶̸̝͍̦̝͚͉ ᵏ̶̸̵̼̝̪̻͚͔ⁱ̶̴̵͉͚̪͔̞̻ᵃ̶̴̴̼̘͙̺͓͓ʳ̶̸̴̢̦͍̟͍̻ᵃ̶̵̴͔͕͉̻̙‧̶̸̢̢͚͚͚͜”̶̸̴͍̪͉̦͙͚_ ** ~~

* * *

Kiara couldn’t help but stare lovingly as Calliope Mori stood there in front of the altar, wearing a bashful smile as she stood proud in her designated place. The pink haired girl had on a black tuxedo, one that normally only grooms would wear but it was not a surprise to anyone, really. 

“You look as dashing as always, Calli.” The phoenix whispered under her breath. “I’m glad I still got to see this day happen..” She swallowed, trying to push down the troubling feelings bubbling in her chest. 

Her eyes were forming tears, and though no one could see them, she held it back. She put on a sad smile for no one to see, watching as her eldritch friend slowly walked down the isle. 

Ninomae Ina’nis, was the one wearing white. Her dress trailing right behind her as she moved forward, closer to the reaper in black. Seen through her veil was a shy smile back as she reached her destination.

Kiara bit her lower lip to prevent it from further quivering as she looked around the place. There she saw all familiar faces, some of her closest friends as well.

Jenma, Enma, A-chan, Sora-chan, Azki, Subaru, Reine, Ollie, Moona, Iofi, Korone, Okayu, Anya, Polka, Suisei, and all of the other hololive members. Of course, that included Gura and Amelia who both had their own matching rings laying on their hands.

The phoenix let out a shaky sigh, moving her gaze to the ground and unclenching the fists she had unconsciously tightened. She let out another breath and closed her eyes.

This was not her's, Calli's, nor Ina's fault.

If only.. maybe if she were still existing in their world, then she could be in the priestess' place...

She shook her head, "Don't think like that, Kiara. It's.. It's their day after all." A sigh, and she brought her gaze back up. She inhaled as she watched them bring their lips together, but still she smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Calli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot feels messy lol, but to explain it in simple words..
> 
> If you couldn't read the blocked out part, it means   
> Kiara died -> Couldn't revive -> Her soul is stuck in some kind of form where even Death sensei can't help -> No, Calli and the others can't see her ->Calli and Ina got together -> Kiara could still watch over them, so she watched InaMori's wedding.
> 
> ..I mean, at least she got to see Calli at the altar-  
> And no, this isn't the InaMori fic I was originally working on... I have still have two in my wips o3o

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙱𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝙸 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 ^^ 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝-
> 
> 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍! :}
> 
> 𝒫.𝒮. 𝒯𝒽ℯ ℴ𝓃ℯ𝓈𝒽ℴ𝓉𝓈 𝓌ℴ𝓃'𝓉 𝒷ℯ 𝒸ℴ𝓃𝓃ℯ𝒸𝓉ℯ𝒹 𝓉ℴ ℯ𝒶𝒸𝒽 ℴ𝓉𝒽ℯ𝓇 𝓊𝓃𝓁ℯ𝓈𝓈 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝓈ℴ 𝓆𝓌𝓆


End file.
